Confesión
by Alba1
Summary: Ser sincera con tus sentimientos es algo complicado para una adolescente que siente algo más que amistad por su mejor amiga. Eso lo saben muy bien Nanoha y Fate, pero tras torcerse una misión, ya no pueden negar la verdad en sus corazones.


CONFESIÓN

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Nanoha se tambaleó alegremente con su muleta. Su recuperación estaba casi por concluir y se moría de ganas de mostrarle a Fate los progresos que había conseguido durante su ausencia.

Aprovechando su revisión en el hospital de Midchilda, se presentó en el cuartel general de la Agencia por sorpresa, su corazón latiendo nervioso con anticipación. Soltó unas risitas imaginando la cara de desconcierto que pondría Fate al regresar de su misión y encontrarla esperándola en primera fila.

Con sus prisas, Nanoha había llegado más de media hora antes de tiempo, así que se distrajo atravesando el hangar en el que entraban y salían helicópteros y naves de todo tipo. El lugar era un bullicio de agentes que iban y venían.

Poco después de su primera vuelta, Nanoha se sentó a esperar sobre unas enormes cajas que descansaban en un rincón. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aún estaba convaleciente y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber descaradamente.

Suspiró y miró alrededor con una sonrisa, esperando con ansias el regreso de su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

El accidente la había hecho recapacitar en algunas cosas. Fate era una de ellas.

Absorta en sus cavilaciones, las agujas del reloj fueron pasando.

Pero Fate no llegaba.

La actividad en la Administración no varió. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo extraño del retraso del equipo de Fate?

Frunció el ceño. Quizá se había equivocado de día, o de hora.

Entonces vio pasar una figura conocida, Signum. La guardiana de Hayate intercambiaba documentos con un asistente.

Ayudándose de la muleta, Nanoha se puso en pie dispuesta a saludarla. A medio camino, vio a Shamal también hablando nerviosamente con su colega. Shamal parecía alterada. Signum severa.

"¡Nanoha-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?" se sorprendió Shamal viéndola llegar.

"Vine a sorprender a Fate-chan..." explicó la joven con cierta vergüenza. Lo que fuese que iba a seguir a aquel comentario murió en sus labios al ver las expresiones de sus amigas.

La mandíbula rígida de Signum quizá no explicase nada, pero la mirada huidiza de Shamal y su porte angustiado las delató.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó calmadamente y con ojos serios, al tiempo, sentía que el corazón se le oprimía.

* * *

"Ugh" gimió Fate sin pretenderlo.

Parpadeó mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero seguía sin ver nada aparte de una dilatada negrura.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la capturaran? ¿Una hora, dos? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Medio día? No lo sabía.

Se removió intentando encontrar una posición más confortable, pero su cuerpo se quejaba de todos modos.

El suelo de su mazmorra era de piedra, sólida y fría. La humedad le calaba los huesos y como respuesta, un persistente tiriteo le impedía descansar sus agotados músculos.

"_Bardiche"_ llamó telepáticamente a su fiel dispositivo, pero este no le contestó.

Comunicación con el Asura era imposible. De momento, estaba sola.

Intentó recordar todo el entrenamiento. Estaba preparada para afrontar situaciones como esa. Ahora era un enforcer.

Con lo que le había costado superar el examen para llegar ahí, no iba a rendirse ahora.

Tenía una familia. Amigos. Había personas que esperaban que regresara. La imagen de una sonriente Nanoha le vino a la mente.

Se reveló contra sus ataduras. Las de los pies estaban tan apretadas que le cortaban la circulación. Sus manos aprisionadas juntas a su espalda no eran mucho mejor.

Apretó los dientes al sentir como se rasgaba la piel en sus muñecas, pero siguió desesperadamente intentando liberarse.

Se oyeron pasos y el crujir de una puerta. Fate se detuvo. Un haz de luz se coló en su campo de visión.

Una voluminosa silueta se acercó a ella y la puso en pie de un rudo tirón. Con sus pies atados y entumecida, Fate no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Antes de poder quejarse o entender qué sucedía, le taparon la cabeza con una bolsa de tela. Volvía a ser todo negro.

Unas manos callosas la agarraron por las rodillas, otras la sobresaltaron al hacerlo por las axilas.

Dos de sus carceleros la transportaron totalmente descoordinados entre sí, Fate se sentía como un saco de patatas cualquiera. Evaluó sus posibilidades y no se resistió.

* * *

Lo bueno de conocer gente importante, era que en momentos como ese, podía pedir algún que otro favor. Aunque Chrono era excesivamente protocolario y fiel a las normas, podía hacer la vista gorda a algunas cosas, aunque fuese sólo un poquito.

Si no fuera porque la situación era tensa ya que la agente desaparecida en combate en este caso, les tocaba de cerca a muchos de ellos, Nanoha se tomaría su tiempo en mostrarle su apreciación al joven enforcer.

Así pues, Nanoha obtuvo un permiso especial para abordar el Asura, esa nave le era familiar y le traía recuerdos.

Shamal les acompañó. Nanoha sospechaba que para vigilarla a ella y asegurarse de que se limitaba a estar quieta e informada en el puesto de mando.

Nanoha resopló. Quería estar ahí fuera, con la acción. Rescatando a Fate. Comprendía que estaba de baja, fuera de servicio, y además su cuerpo no estaba preparado todavía para usar magia. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupada.

Landy, uno de los oficiales de la marina dimensional destinados al Asura, la ojeaba de vez en cuando desde su puesto. Le cubría una gasa medio rostro y un vendaje le daba vueltas a la cabeza. El marine había estado con Fate en el momento de la emboscada y se sentía culpable del resultado.

Agradecía la devoción con la que aún estando herido, hacía todos los posibles por recuperar a una compañera. Sin embargo, sus miradas la ponían nerviosa. Sentía que cada vez que le dedicaba esa expresión de compasión, era como si estuviese dando por perdida ya a Fate.

"¡Hemos localizado las coordenadas del sector donde podría ubicarse. 92% de posibilidades!" gritó alguien. Chrono empezó a dar órdenes y organizar el equipo de rescate.

"Todo irá bien" dijo Chrono al pasar junto a Nanoha.

No era habitual en él hacer comentarios de ese tipo, así que Nanoha no sabría decir si lo dijo para tranquilizarla, o para animarse a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, tras el rostro profesional y actitud impecable del joven se ocultaba un hermano.

Nanoha sonrió "Tráela de vuelta" le susurró simplemente.

Nanoha vio desaparecer al grupo tras el portal mágico. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada.

Shamal se arrimó a ella y le dedicó una dubitativa sonrisa. Nanoha la miró a los ojos, con una expresión abierta y viéndose vulnerable.

Sin mediar palabra, bajó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Sólo deseaba que Fate estuviese bien.

* * *

El capuchón de tela fue apartado bruscamente de su cabeza. El primer impulso de Fate fue cerrar los ojos, cegada por la luz de la sala.

"Anda, pero si eres una preciosidad" comentó la borrosa figura que se le plantó enfrente.

Poco a poco sus sensibles ojos se fueron acostumbrando y el rostro del hombre se fue definiendo. Reconoció las facciones del criminal sobre el cual habían estado investigando.

"Tengo algunas preguntas, y **tú** me vas a dar algunas respuestas" su grave voz ronroneó.

Fate intentó moverse. Continuaba atada, aunque esta vez le habían ofrecido una silla como compañía; se habían tomado su tiempo para anudarla bien a ella.

Fate reconocía la escena de la que era protagonista. Un interrogatorio.

"Empecemos por algo fácil. Vamos a conocernos" sonrió el hombre, aunque no había humor en su voz. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó bajando el tono gravemente.

"Obviamente es una enforcer. Aunque sea apenas una adolescente" respondió una vocecilla. " Ese uniforme es inconfundible."

El criminal giró la cabeza con enfado, mirando algún rincón a su espalda que Fate no llegaba a ver. "¡Tú calla!" ordenó molesto al misterioso segundo hombre.

"Tu nombre" exigió encarando a Fate de nuevo, volviendo a su tarea inicial. La joven enforcer juntó sus labios.

"Todos son valientes al principio, pero..." sonrió macabro el hombre alargando el brazo a su derecha para coger algo "...todos los valientes acaban hablando"

Con un rápido y fluido movimiento, algo hizo contacto con el estómago de Fate, y de inmediato su musculatura se tensó, el voltaje se repartió por todo su cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y de alguna manera consiguió ahogar el aullido de agonía. Ya la habían electrocutado antes, la desagradable sensación no le era extraña, pero eso no la hacía menos dolorosa.

Cuando ese indeseable malhechor apartó el aparato, Fate jadeó pesadamente intentando recuperar el aliento. No tuvo mucho tiempo de prepararse para una segunda envestida.

Un grito escapó de su garganta, agudo y casi inconsciente.

Recordó a su madre Precia, recordó a una niña de mirada amable alargando su mano hacia a ella con expresión preocupada mientras gritaba su nombre.

"_Nanoha"_ Se aferró a ese pensamiento cual salvavidas.

Apretó los mandíbula y con un suave gruñido soportó la tortura, sin darle a sus captores la satisfacción de oír su queja.

Cuando la corriente se detuvo abrió los ojos, percatándose de que los había cerrado. Jadeó pesadamente y levantó la cabeza con la dignidad que le quedaba.

El hombre la miraba contrariado, enfadado.

"¿Qué me dices a eso?" se oyó la vocecilla del segundo hombre llena de admiración y respeto. Esa jovencita era más dura de lo que le habían dado crédito.

El comentario no gustó a su compañero que volvió a alargar el brazo.

"Tu nombre" volvió a demandar mostrando a Fate un afilado cuchillo. "No lo hagas más difícil" la amenazó.

Apoyando el filo sobre una mejilla, buscó el miedo en los ojos de la presa, pero en los profundos rubíes de Fate no se distinguía dicho sentimiento.

Frunciendo el ceño el hombre clavó la punta de la hoja, Fate no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. El hombre dibujó lentamente una línea carmesí en la mejilla de su cautiva que empezó a sangrar.

"¿Vas a cooperar? Estoy siendo amable" el hombre empezaba a ponerse histérico ante el silencio de Fate. "Si sigues resistiéndote pasaremos de dibujar rayitas a hacer agujeros" gruñó agarrando el machete para apuñalar.

"Se nos acaba el tiempo, No'oiu. Los de la Agencia Espacio-Temporal no tardarán en encontrarnos si seguimos a este ritmo. No conseguirás romperla a tiempo" le apremió su compañero. "Mátala y vámonos de aquí".

"¡No!" gritó furibundo el hombre lanzando el enorme cuchillo en dirección a su colega. Girando bruscamente propinó una violenta patada que impactó en el torso de Fate. La silla cayó hacia atrás con un chasquido amortiguado.

El cogote de Fate rebotó en el suelo, pero el aguijonazo más tremendo fue en las manos. Con sus brazos atados a la espalda de la silla, todo el peso cayó sobre ellos y Fate podía jurar que en la caída sintió algún crujido, quizá se había roto algún algún hueso.

"No te pongas así, hermano. Cálmate"

Podía escuchar a los dos hombres discutiendo que hacer con ella mientras ella restaba ahí tirada e indefensa. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, por verse en esa situación tan penosa.

"Aún tenemos el último recurso. Lo guardaba para otra ocasión pero..." la afable vocecilla del segundón se acercó.

Fate sintió como erguían la silla a su posición original. De inmediato una aguja atravesó la piel de su cuello. Sintió como le inyectaban un suero helado.

* * *

Desde la pantalla principal del puesto de mando del Asura, Nanoha seguía con expectación la evolución del equipo.

Cerrando el cerco Chrono y su equipo habían dado con una antiguo castillo, o lo que parecían sus ruinas. Uno de sus hombres hizo un escáner de la zona "Detectada zona con campo AMF" todos se tensaron al recibir un resultado.

Nanoha apretó los puños. Por lo que le habían comentado, el criminal no era un mago, tenía sentido que buscara igualdad de condiciones si encontraran su cuartel secreto. Chrono parecía pensar lo mismo. Lo habían encontrado.

Cómo un solo hombre, todo el equipo tensó las manos sobre sus armas, preparando su ataque. Chrono dio la señal y todos entraron a tropel.

Los dos hombres dentro de la habitación dieron un respingo al verse sorprendidos. Cada uno de ellos echó a correr hacia lados opuestos. "Deténganse" gritaron algunos agentes. Se levantó un pequeño caos de gritos y persecuciones.

Pero a Nanoha le traía sin cuidado en ese momento. Su mente estaba congelada. Su mirada se había quedado fija en la figura sentada al fondo de la habitación. Su cabeza restaba inerte inclinada sobre su pecho.

Su quietud contrastaba drásticamente con el loco movimiento a su alrededor.

Nanoha movió sus labios inconscientemente, pero no fue capaz de articular sonido alguno. Shamal aguantó también la respiración.

No'oiu era un reconocido criminal de carácter violento y lo demostró hiriendo a dos de los hombres de Chrono.

¿Qué le habría hecho a Fate? Nanoha apretó los puños sintiendo ira hacia ese hombre.

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre finalmente los sospechosos fueron apresados.

Una vez con la situación bajo control, Chrono voló junto a su hermana. "Fate, Fate" la llamó repetidamente subiendo su tono de voz.

En el puesto de mando Nanoha tragó saliva, todos guardaban silencio.

Con el corazón en un vilo, Chrono tomó la barbilla de Fate y elevó su cabeza para verle la cara. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus parpados cerrados. La sangre aún brotaba perezosamente del corte en la mejilla, deslizándose por el cuello hasta el esternón, donde se absorbía en el escote de su camisa blanca.

A Chrono le costaba disimular su angustia ante la inmovilidad de Fate. Cuando se oyó un plañido de la joven, todo pareció volver moverse en el mundo.

Fate abrió los ojos pesadamente, como quien acaba de despertar después de un largo sueño. "Onii-chan" murmuró Fate al verlo. Y él, a pesar de que no era lo propio en una misión oficial como comandante en mando, sonrió tiernamente y la abrazó.

Se apresuró a desatarla, intentando evaluar sus heridas. "¿Puedes caminar?" le preguntó dudando incluso que se mantuviera en pie.

"No sé" contestó ella sincera.

Se escuchó un grito. Chrono y Fate giraron al unísono para ver a su criminal retorcerse violentamente y escapar de la presa del oficial que lo tenía detenido. De algún modo se hizo con el cuchillo aún manchado con la sangre fresca de Fate. Pero en vez de atacar, gruñó sintiéndose acorralado. En un gesto de locura y desesperación, intentó acabar con su propia vida.

"Noooo" gritó el otro hombre al ver como su compañero se desplomaba tras clavarse el arma en el estómago.

"Preparad al servicio médico" ordenó Chrono con urgencia.

* * *

Nada más abordar el Asura, el equipo médico de abordo tomó al criminal moribundo y desapareció corriendo a la sala de operaciones para intentar recuperarlo. Entre llantos y suplicas por que le salvaran, el otro hombre fue llevado a una celda sin resistencia.

Chrono iba mirando de reojo a su hermana, aunque parecía andar bien por su propio pie, parecía algo desenfocada.

Intentando no arrastrar los pies, Fate acompañó a Chrono a la sala de mando mientras muchos colegas le daban la bienvenida y celebraban que la misión hubiera terminado sin colaterales, por el momento.

En cuanto entró y alzó la vista, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Nanoha estaba ahí de pie, apoyándose levemente en una muleta. ¿Qué hacía Nanoha ahí?

"Nano-ha" murmuró confundida.

La castaña se les acercó con la rapidez de la que fue capaz. Su expresión preocupada, pero su corazón aliviado al tener a Fate cerca, poder tocarla, sentirla real. Al tenerla frente a frente, la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces.

La muleta resonó metálica al caer al suelo. Fate sintió la calidez de Nanoha que la envolvía con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero estaba tan abrumada que no respondió al gesto hasta pasados unos segundos eternos.

"Fate-chan" susurró Nanoha hundiendo por un momento el rostro en su hombro. Al separarse, siguió tomándola por los brazos "¿Estás bien?" se preocupó.

"No" contestó Fate.

Nanoha parpadeó por un momento, asustada ante la respuesta. Shamal apareció a su lado recogiendo la muleta del suelo y ofreciéndosela silenciosamente.

"Puesto que los sanitarios están ocupados y aprovechando que yo estoy aquí ¿qué os parece si examino un poco esas heridas, Fate-chan?" sonrió.

Chrono asintió y les indicó donde encontrar la enfermería.

Otro oficial se acercó con mirada baja. Era Landy. "Bienvenida de vuelta, Harlaown-san" saludó. "Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, fue culpa mía" reconoció con un eje de vergüenza.

"Tome" dijo alargando la mano, palma extendida. Bardiche brilló contento de reunirse con su señora. "Sorry, sir" se disculpó el dispositivo también por no haber estado junto a ella.

Fate sonrió a su triangulo dorado y lo tomó cariñosamente. A Nanoha no le pasó por alto que lo cogiera con su mano izquierda en vez de con la derecha.

"Lo importante es que estamos todos vivos" susurró Fate al hombre para quitar importancia a todo lo sucedido.

"Vamos" apremió Shamal. La dama del lago no se fiaba de que Fate aguantase mucho más tiempo de pie. Quería asegurarse que la adolescente estaba bien.

* * *

"Sientate ahí" Shamal señaló la primera camilla disponible mientras recorría la enfermería recogiendo algunos utensilios.

Fate obedeció. Se la veía cansada después de su cautiverio. La joven suspiró. Shamal estaba al instante frente a ella con una gasa empapada en la mano.

"Veamos" murmuró para sí la maga curandera. Le limpió el corte de la cara y la sangre seca que se le pegaba por toda la mejilla y el cuello.

Shamal sonrió ante las muecas incómodas de Fate, como las de un niño pequeño cuando se siente disgustado. Usando un poco de magia, minimizó la abertura de la cisura. Añadiendo un pequeño parche adhesivo, Shamal se aseguró que el corte no volviese a abrirse. Si la joven no hacía tonterías acabaría de sanar en unos días sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

"De esto ya no tendremos que preocuparnos" anunció complacida con su rápido y eficaz trabajo. "Ahora a por lo difícil. ¿Qué más tenemos?" comentó mientras se disponía a escanear a Fate en busca de las demás lesiones.

"Me golpeé la cabeza, pero creo que no es más que un chichón. Me duele el torso, y las muñecas. Me las raspé intentando escapar. Y me parece que me rompí algo al caer" murmuró Fate levantando su mano derecha mostrando la hinchazón y dos dedos amoratados y gordos como salchichas.

La pregunta había sido retórica. Fate no solía colaborar con ese tipo de información. Shamal se la quedó mirando con los ojos atónitos por unos segundos, luego volteó para cruzar miradas con Nanoha.

Nanoha que se había quedado sentada en una silla miró a Fate también con preocupación. La actitud de Fate era diferente a la habitual. ¿Y si el golpe en la cabeza era más serio de lo que parecía? Miró a Shamal con miedo, urgiéndola a que le diera una respuesta.

La rubia volvió sus ojos violeta ha su paciente. Cogió una linternita y la enfocó sobre un orbe carmesí. El primer instinto de Fate fue cerrar los ojos, obviamente molesta. Haciendo un esfuerzo los abrió para que Shamal pudiese hacer su trabajo.

Shamal frunció el ceño levemente "¿cómo te sientes, Fate-chan?" preguntó al tiempo que observaba la reacción de la pupila del otro ojo.

"Estoy un poco mareada" admitió la joven.

Nanoha apretó los puños sobre su falda. Empezaba a angustiarse.

"Mmm" pensó Shamal en voz alta. Pero no dio más información sobre el diagnóstico. "¿Puedes quitarte la camisa un momento?" le pidió a su paciente.

Fate empezó la tarea mientras Shamal se colocaba al cuello un estetoscopio. Al ver que le llevaba demasiado tiempo por culpa de su mano lesionada, Shamal suspiró condescendiente y tomó en sus manos la tarea de desvestir a Fate.

Desde su rincón, los labios de Nanoha se alinearon, entornando los ojos vio con cierto recelo como Shamal ayudaba a Fate a quitarse la camisa. La doctora tuvo especial cuidado al pasar la tela por las muñecas de la enforcer. Tenía heridas abiertas, a carne viva, que supuraban levemente donde las ataduras se habían dibujado sobre la piel.

Al quedarse sólo con su sostén, Fate no pudo evitar un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura.

Los ojos de Nanoha la estudiaron detenidamente, su largo cuello, sus hombros redondos, sus brazos, el sostén negro guardando bien sus pechos firmes, su suave pero terso abdomen...

"Ishh" siseó Shamal con empatía al ver las quemaduras en el vientre de la chica. "¿Qué te han hecho?" gruñó con ira hacia los captores de la muchacha.

"Me electrocutaron" contestó Fate disipando las dudas de Shamal. Nanoha se puso en pie y se colocó junto a Shamal. Sus ojos ardían.

A Fate no le pasó desapercibida la sombra que pasó por la mirada de Nanoha.

"No te preocupes, Nanoha" quiso calmarla "estoy acostumbrada. No tiene más importancia"

Shamal parpadeó como si la chica estuviera loca. ¿Acostumbrada? ¿Cómo...? Ojeó a Nanoha. Esa respuesta no había calmado para nada a Nanoha. Fate quizá también se dio cuenta porque quiso mejorar la respuesta.

"He tenido de peores" murmuró.

Shamal quiso darse una bofetada a sí misma en la frente. Eso era aún peor. El ceño de Nanoha se arrugó. Un aura oscura la envolvía.

"No me lo recuerdes" dijo Nanoha en voz queda.

En un intento de evitar una tragedia, la mayor de ellas tomó la mano izquierda de Fate usando su magia curativa. Luego envolvió rápidamente la muñeca con una venda.

Hizo lo mismo con la derecha, aprovechando para envolver también los dedos con la ayuda de dos férulas.

Efectivamente, la joven enforcer se había fracturado el dedo corazón y anular.

No hubo más sonido que el de Shamal haciendo su trabajo. El silencio y la tensión entre Fate y Nanoha era incómoda, pero parecía que se apaciguaba con rapidez.

Nanoha se sentía frustrada. Estaba enfadada con Fate por quitarle importancia a sus heridas, por pequeñas que fueran. Ella misma había cometido ese error y casi le cuesta la vida. Estaba enfadada con los criminales que habían torturado a Fate. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por enfadarse con Fate. Por no poder ayudarla.

"¿Cómo se siente?" cuestionó Shamal presionando suavemente tres dedos sobre el vientre de Fate. La más joven escondió el ombligo de forma involuntaria. "Está sensible, pero ya no duele" sonrió levemente.

Nanoha estaba enfadada con Shamal también. Aunque todavía no entendía muy bien por qué. Quizá porque sentía envidia. Shamal podía ayudar a Fate, podía aliviar su dolor. Podía posar sus manos sobre la rosada piel de Fate...La joven cobriza parpadeó tontamente sin saber porque sus pensamientos se habían desviado tan precariamente.

* * *

A Shamal no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que se hacían las dos chicas. "Nanoha, acércate, por favor" le pidió a la castaña que hizo como se le ordenaba.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" le dijo depositando en su mano un tubo de pomada. Sin darle mucha opción a responder le indicó las quemaduras en la panza de Fate.

Nanoha se quedó unos instantes inmóvil y luego miró a Fate, bajando después su mirada por el torso de la chica hasta las manchas rojizas que deslucían la piel de porcelana de su amiga.

Dejando a un lado de la camilla su muleta, Nanoha presionó el tubo, recogiendo un pegote de cremosa pasta en sus dedos.

Fate se apartó dejándole un espacio a su lado. Era consciente que las piernas de Nanoha todavía no podían soportar su propio peso por mucho tiempo. La joven terrícola se sentó junto a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, con esa intensa mirada dulce del color del cielo. Fate se pasaría horas perdida en esos ojos.

De repente el frío contacto de la pomada le hizo dar un respingo sobresaltada. Oyó las risitas de Shamal que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. La enforcer quiso dedicarle una mirada asesina, pero se distrajo fácilmente viendo el rostro preocupado de Nanoha a escasos centímetros del suyo. "Es...está frío" murmuró intentando recuperar la sonrisa de Nanoha, pero su amiga aunque se calmó, no sonrió.

Los dedos de Nanoha empezaron a masajear suavemente su vientre. Fate se perdió en aquella sensación. Dio gracias a que la inocente Nanoha estaba absorta, completamente concentrada en su improvisado trabajo de enfermera para ver su sonrojo.

Las dos habían olvidado a Shamal, que sí distinguió como los ojos de Fate se oscurecían mientras observaban con absoluta adoración a Nanoha. La guardiana sonrió, la dedicación de Nanoha tampoco era tan inocente como muchos pudieran pensar.

Shamal suspiró. Hayate tenía razón con esas dos, eran dos tórtolas hechas tal para cual, pero ninguna de ellas parecía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la otra.

* * *

Casi había terminado de untar la pomada cuando Nanoha sintió que Fate se inclinaba levemente sobre ella. Enarcó una ceja curiosa. Incorporándose del todo, ojeó a Fate que se erguía a su vez. "¿Fate-chan?" le preguntó algo confundida "¿qué haces?"

"Te estaba oliendo" respondió casi al instante Fate.

Nanoha parpadeó y no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas. "¿Por qué?" quiso saber. Aunque resultaba entrañable, Fate se estaba comportando muy raro.

"Nanoha huele bien" sonrió Fate desarmando a Nanoha. "Tu olor, tu calidez. Tu presencia me calma. Quería memorizar el aroma de Nanoha" comentó la rubia con una inusual franqueza.

A Nanoha le dio traspiés el corazón y se ruborizó como una colegiala. "Fate-chan" susurró pero no encontró palabras con qué rebatir. Su corazón se constreñía y palpitaba fuertemente sin control, sólo Fate podía conseguir que su mente se quedase en blanco y las tripas se le retorciesen presionadas por la cálida sensación que invadía todo su pecho. ¿Era orgullo?¿Cariño?¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué clase de emoción era capaz de hacerle sentir tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo? Nanoha sentía todas esas emociones a la vez. Era confuso, pero al mismo tiempo que aterrador, valeroso y adulador. Si aquello no era amor ¿qué era? Nanoha dejó de pensar, al poco sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Fate no estaba siendo su usual tímida y adorable persona.

"_Shamal, pasa algo raro con Fate-chan. ¿Estás segura que está bien?" _envió rápidamente un mensaje mental a la médico.

Shamal hizo un repaso mental. "_Su linker core está bien, y sin contar los dos dedos rotos, sólo tiene heridas menores. No parece tener ninguna contusión cerebral aunque..." _Shamal recordó la extraña reacción de las pupilas.

Observando la ensoñación de la joven enforcer, Shamal paró mientes en que no sólo era la presencia de Nanoha que turbaba el carácter de Fate, éste le recordó el comportamiento de un borracho.

"Fate" le llamó la atención "¿estás bien?" preguntó de nuevo.

La susodicha giró la cabeza para encarar a Shamal y asintió con la cabeza. Luego frunció el ceño como pensando con mucha intensidad algo. "Ui, sigo algo mareada" dijo al fin, ladeando la cabeza en un intento por controlar la sensación.

Fue entonces que Nanoha vio el pequeño moretón en la base del cuello de Fate. "¿Qué es esto?" inquirió Nanoha. Shamal se acercó para ver la diminuta señal que se le había pasado por alto.

"Un pinchazo" les respondió Fate "me inyectaron algo".

"¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!" se alarmó Shamal invocando al instante a Klarwind.

"No preguntaste" bajó la mirada Fate.

"¿Algún veneno?" preguntó angustiada Nanoha. Shamal se había puesto toda seria mientras controlaba sus anillos mágicos que envolvían a Fate en un campo luminoso. Parecía que el estatus de Fate no era tan leve como la wolkenritter había creído en un principio.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Fate sintiéndose culpable por la zozobra de sus compañeras. Nanoha la miró por un instante con preocupación. No podía perder a Fate ahora. ¿Qué clase de veneno le habrían suministrado? ¿Qué le haría a Fate?

Cuando el circulo de Shamal desapareció, Nanoha la miró con ansia, sus mirada suplicando con esperanza un veredicto positivo. "Shamal..."

Shamal tomó aire y sonrió levemente "Estará bien, no es más que suero de la verdad. Tiene algunos efectos secundarios, pero nada permanente"

"¿Suero de la verdad?" las cejas de Nanoha se arquearon. Primero sintió un gran alivio al saber que Fate no corría peligro. Luego ojeó a Fate de hito en hito. Ahora que lo pensaba, Fate había estado contestando sinceramente todas las preguntas que le habían formulado.

Fate las miró contrariada. Se la veía temerosa y vulnerable al escuchar aquello.

Nanoha no salía de su asombro. "¿En serio?" miró a Shamal aún sin acabar de creerlo.

Una voz electrónica les interrumpió. Shamal contestó a su llamada y una ventana se abrió frente a las tres.

"Shamal" gritó autoritaria una voz que todas conocían de sobra.

"Hayate-chan" la reconoció Nanoha. La joven de la pantalla se dirigió a ella. "Nanoha. Acabo de enterarme. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué se sabe?" se preocupó.

"Estoy bien" sonrió Nanoha "Ya terminó la misión. Cogieron a esos malhechores. No se sabía de la existencia de un compinche. Eran dos hermanos, por eso siempre conseguían escapar." explicó brevemente Nanoha cambiando su tono al hablar de No'oiu y su hermano. Aún no les había perdonado que torturaran a Fate. "Fate-chan..." dudó en cómo seguir. Hayate no supo cómo interpretarlo y se puso nerviosa.

Por suerte, Shamal terminó por ella. "Fate-chan está aquí" dijo señalando la posición.

Fate saludo con una mano a través de la pantalla. Hayate parpadeó. Divisó al instante las vendas y las contusiones, pero al comprobar que aparentemente su amiga estaba a salvo, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario con un ronroneo lascivo. "No se te ve tan mal"

"¡Hayate-chan!" exclamó Nanoha saltando frente a la aún semidesnuda Fate en un intento de protegerla de la mirada pervertida de su amiga. "Ack" se le escapó un gemido cuando en la brusquedad del gesto, su cuerpo le recordó con dolor la realidad actual de su estado.

A punto estuvo de caer de bruces, pero la rápida intervención de Fate, frenó el momento. En su apuro, sin embargo, Fate la tomó con su mano derecha, olvidando por un miserable instante sus dedos rotos. "Ugh" sonó la queja ahogada de Fate.

Shamal vio con espanto la reacción en cadena que culminó con sus dos pacientes cayendo sobre la cama en una extraña posición.

* * *

Fate apretó los dientes al sentir la desagradable corriente recorrerle todo el antebrazo, la presión sobre sus dedos rotos era insoportable. Sin embargo, se centró en el cuerpo que le aplastaba la extremidad.

Nanoha apretaba los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Cuando los abrió, el intenso borgoña y el brillante amatista-zafiro toparon directamente. Fate contuvo la respiración al encontrar el rostro de Nanoha a apenas un palmo de distancia del suyo.

El cuerpo de Nanoha prácticamente aprisionando el suyo.

Curiosamente, Fate olvidó todo dolor en un instante. El cerebro es un órgano curioso y al parecer limitado. No es capaz de recibir y gestionar toda la información a la vez, así que prioriza los mensajes que cree más importantes en cada momento. Y Fate sólo era consciente de la calidez del cuerpo de Nanoha sobre el suyo, del hormigueo que le producía la respiración de Nanoha acariciando directamente su piel desnuda, la suavidad de sus cabellos apoyándose sobre la sensible superficie de sus senos. Pero sobretodo, estaba perdida observando ese inmenso azul que eran los ojos de la muchacha, que brillaban más que los vastos y estrellados cielos que había visto en el espacio. De ese azul tan especial, tan amable y vivo, tan Nanoha. Y esos labios tan...

"Ehem" un carraspear rompió la magia.

Nanoha parpadeó dándose cuenta que había quedado inmóvil a saber cuánto tiempo en la comprometida situación. "Lo siento, Fate-chan" se disculpó levantándose y sentándose junto a la rubia.

Fate volvió a ser consciente de sus dedos rotos casi al instante, las extremidades le palpitaban con rabia y ardían quejosas por el trato recibido. Se centró más en su frustración, por haber perdido ese momento mágico. Se regañó por enésima vez por ser una cobarde, por no ser capaz de confesarse. Se detestó de nuevo por sentir lo que sentía sin tener en cuenta a Nanoha.

Shamal distrajo la atención de toda la sala. "Un día me mataréis de un disgusto. Sois las peores pacientes que he tenido jamás.¿ Podéis por favor por una vez no lastimaros más?" preguntó entreteniendo a Fate de sus cavilaciones, apartando a Nanoha de las suyas y aplacando la culpabilidad y preocupación del rostro holográfico de Hayate.

Nanoha que parecía recuperada de su rebrinco esquivó la mirada de la doctora, avergonzada. Fate sonrojada como un tomate se entretuvo vistiéndose su camisa distraídamente. Shamal suspiró.

"Ahora de verdad. ¿va todo bien?" se interesó Hayate desde la pantalla. Fate no supo a quién iba dirigida la pregunta, pero fue Shamal quien le contestó. Mientras guardiana y protegida intercambiaban parecidos, Fate frunció el ceño peleándose por abrochar los botones con su mano izquierda.

Unos finos dedos de repente tomaron las solapas de la camisa. Fate alzó la vista para encontrar a Nanoha sonriéndole levemente, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Fate bajó sus manos a los costados en rendición. Su amiga la embotonó, uno por uno, como una madre paciente. La respiración de la enforcer se hizo lenta, casi pareciera que tenía miedo a respirar, como con temor de que al hinchar su pecho y costillas, con una inhalación demasiado profunda, su piel fregase las suaves manos que la mimaban y las espantasen.

* * *

Nanoha se tomó el trabajo como una misión de suma importancia, trabajando con sumo cuidado, incluso lentitud en el esmero. Empezando por el botón más bajo, fue subiendo hacia el cuello. Al llegar al penúltimo botón, deslizó los dedos por la tela de la camisa, recolocando el cuello, pero obviando los dos últimos botones que quedaron desatendidos, dejando piel al descubierto, parte del esternón y su unión con las clavículas. Frunció el ceño por un instante al ver la mancha de oscuro escarlata estropear el uniforme, pero su mirada se elevó para ver ese rostro angelical que aunque magullado, la miraba con una expresión de inocente confusión. La oscura emoción desapareció al instante y Nanoha sonrió aliviada. Fate se pondría bien. Estaba viva, a salvo. Adorable. Nanoha quería abrazarla otra vez. Se sentía como un animal salvaje cerca de su amiga. El instinto de querer estar junto a ella todo el tiempo era fuerte, pero cada día que pasaba sentía que perdía más el control sobre ese misterioso tirón que sentí en el pecho y le señalaba a Fate.

"Ja ja ja ja" la risa de Hayate la distrajo.

"¿Es cierto eso, Fate-chan?" le preguntó a la rubia que volteó a ver la pantalla con una expresión que hacía saber claramente que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Hayate.

"Hayate, no" le advirtió Shamal frunciendo el ceño.

"Aww, vamos, Shamal. Sólo un rato" la castaña hizo pucheros. "Me has estropeado el entretenimiento. Acabo de presenciar una escena tan sensual que más de una peli porno la quisiera. Ahora me debes una compensación" Fate y Nanoha enrojecieron sintiéndose aludidas por el comentario.

"¿Cómo sabrías tú eso? ¿Acaso has visto muchas pelis porno?" atacó ofensiva Nanoha. Hayate sin embargo no dijo nada y sonrío su mueca de gato risón.

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron como platos. "No quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo" Nanoha se arrepintió de su táctica casi de inmediato. Shamal rodó los ojos al cielo avergonzada por el carácter desinhibido de su señora.

Ignorando a las demás, el rostro holográfico de Hayate se dirigió a la recién liberada. "Fate-chan" la llamó con su sonrisa pícara "¿Verdad o atrevimiento?" enarcó las cejas sucesivamente saboreando lo que para ella era un juego.

Comprendiendo lo que Hayate pretendía Nanoha se opuso de inmediato. "No" frunció el ceño ofendida alzando una mano frente a Fate, como si con ello pudiese protegerla de las palabras también. No iba a permitir que se aprovecharan de la vulnerabilidad de la que Fate era víctima en esos momentos. Aunque estaba convencida que no había secretos entre ellas, si Fate guardaba algo, tendría un motivo. No iba a permitir que violaran su intimidad de esa manera. Comprendía que las intenciones de Hayate no eran malintencionadas, pero aquello era un juego peligroso.

* * *

"Tampoco es como si fuera a desvelar algún secreto. Fate lleva su corazón en la manga" le quitó importancia Hayate.

"NO" repitió Nanoha con énfasis. Fate observaba la disputa con carita de corderito. Sus mejores amigas se peleaban por ella como si ella ni siquiera estuviese ahí. Le sobrevino un pinchazo en la cabeza, como la de una jaqueca impertinente.

Con un inaudible plañido, Fate se llevó la mano sana a la cabeza en un intento por controlar el malestar.

Hayate seguía intentando convencer a una Nanoha especialmente testaruda con el tema. Cuando se trataba de Fate, Nanoha podía llegar a ser excesivamente protectora.

"Ni hablar" repitió Nanoha.

"Si Fate-chan se niega, doy mi palabra que paro. Pero que me lo diga," canturreó Hayate, " ya es mayorcita para decidir por sí misma. ¿Verdad, Fate-chan? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿14?¿o son 15 ya?" Cambió de interlocutor sabiendo que Fate era más fácil de domar por su naturaleza introvertida y pacífica.

"9" respondió Fate débilmente. La imagen de la pantalla se congeló. Nanoha volteó para ver a Fate.

"...um" parpadeó Hayate confundida, si Shamal no había errado su diagnostico, Fate decía la verdad. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. Tras reponerse, quiso bromear "Pues por tener nueve años tienes un cuerpazo que quita el hipo" .

"Fate" murmuró Shamal dándose cuenta del cambio en su paciente al verla apretar la mandíbula y palidecer levemente.

"¡Shamal! Me la habéis jugado bien ¿eh? No os creía capaces. Suero de la verdad, ja ja. Me lo había tragado" señaló Hayate un dedo acusador a su wolkenritter. Shamal sin embargo estaba ocupada preparándole a Fate un vaso de agua y una píldora.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?" se preocupó Nanoha olvidando por completo su discusión, obligando a la rubia a recostarse en la cama. Fate asintió levemente tumbándose sin rechistar. Cerró los ojos procurando tragarse las nauseas.

"Es normal" comentó Shamal dándole la medicación. "Se le pasará. Pero es conveniente que descanse" le indicó a Nanoha.

"Ey. No me toméis más el pelo. Ya he entendido vuestra venganza ¿vale? Pero me estáis preocupando en serio, así que dejar la broma" se quejó Hayate, aún en línea.

"Hayate" la llamó Shamal mientras Nanoha acomodaba cuidadosamente a Fate cuya respiración se hacía más laboriosa por momentos. Cuando tuvo la atención de la joven, negó con la cabeza seriamente para hacerle comprender.

* * *

Fate parecía haberse quedado dormida al poco de tragarse la medicación que Shamal le ofreció. Sin despegar la mirada de ese rostro que tanto amaba, Nanoha tomó aire.

"Fate-chan no nació como los demás" murmuró en voz queda. No se giró para encararlas, pero por el silencio sabía que tenía la atención de ambas. Sus labios temblaron por un momento. Acarició la mejilla sana de Fate con el dorso de la mano. Aún le costaba asimilar el pasado de aquella criatura angelical. Seguía sin comprender cómo nadie podía quererle mal a un alma tan pura. Todavía se sorprendía y le admiraba como tras un pasado lleno de tanto vacío, desafección, injusticia y maltrato, Fate había sobrevivido con esa extraña inocencia suya.

"Fue creada por Precia Testarossa como sustitutivo. Fate-chan es un clon de Alicia Testarossa, la hija fallecida de Precia." Apretando los puños, Nanoha sintió la rabia recorrerle el cuerpo al recordarlo. "Precia incluso le trasplantó la memoria de Alicia a Fate. Pero Fate no era Alicia..." Nanoha enmudeció, sus emociones desbordadas por un momento. Conocía levemente lo que le había supuesto a Fate no ser Alicia. El odio de una madre, el ser despreciada, tratada como un instrumento, a pesar de todos sus sacrificios constantes. Castigos, soledad...

"Fate-chan es Fate-chan" dijo volviéndose hacia Shamal y Hayate que obviamente desconocían lo sucedido en el caso Precia y los orígenes de Fate. "Y 'nació' hace nueve años" les dedicó una sonrisa rota. No se veía con corazón de explicarles con detalle, pero sabía que no hacía falta. Shamal y Hayate comprendían. No hicieron preguntas. Era obvio que el tema era más profundo que eso, pero sólo rascar en la superficie había convertido a Nanoha en la epitome del abatimiento, no iban a forzar un asunto tan traumático.

"Siento lo de antes" se disculpó Hayate. "Sabiendo que estáis todas bien, me basta, por ahora" añadió la coletilla con una leve sonrisa. "Os estaré esperando cuando regreséis. Shamal, cuídame a estas dos calamidades" soltó la petición cariñosamente.

Tras finalizar la videoconferencia, Shamal se acercó a la cama de nuevo para tomar las vitales de Fate. "Solo necesita reposo. Su cuerpo eliminará las toxinas de la droga por sí mismo. Dejémosla que duerma" dijo la maga apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Nanoha.

"Si no te importa, me quedaré con ella un rato más" susurró Nanoha.

Shamal asintió compresiva. "Tú también deberías descansar un poco" apuntó la curandera, pero Nanoha estaba absorta haciendo de mamá pollito con Fate. La dama del lago sonrió y sin mediar más palabra salió de la enfermería, dejando a las dos chicas solas y en silencio.

* * *

"Ah" con una exclamación, Fate se irguió de golpe con respiración agitada, como con un resorte. Al apoyar su mano derecha sobre la cama sintió como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal. Con un siseo se llevó la mano herida al pecho, acunándola protectoramente con su izquierda.

"Fate-chan" sonó una voz conocida. Su tono entre pregunta y suplica.

La joven miró a su alrededor entre la neblina de su visión borrosa y su mente a tan solo a medio camino de la consciencia. Sentía que llevaba media vida durmiendo.

"Nanoha" exclamó con ansia.

No estaba segura aún de haber reconocido la figura de su amiga a su lado, pero Nanoha era la primera persona que le venía siempre a la mente. Y acabar de revivir los sucesos del accidente que casi se la lleva de su lado hacían que estuviese especialmente presente.

"Nanoha" repitió Fate alargando sus brazos hacia ella. En cuanto hizo contacto, soltó el aliento que parecía haberse bloqueado en sus pulmones. La abrazó aliviada. Nanoha debió sentir que algo no iba bien cuando la fuerza del abrazo se hizo incómoda.

"¿Fate-chan?" preguntó preocupada.

"Tenía miedo," se confesó Fate "tanto miedo". Nanoha no sabía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Malinterpretándola, le susurró tranquilizadoramente al oído "Ya ha pasado. Estás bien. Estás a salvo" la abrazó dejando florecer sus propios miedos. Le había aterrado pensar que podía haber podido perder a Fate en esa estúpida y sencilla misión de reconocimiento. "No dejaré que nadie te haga daño" le prometió con fervor "No si estoy para evitarlo".

"No" dijo Fate apartándose ligeramente. "No lo entiendes, Nanoha" comentó tristemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían escapado.

"¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Cómo voy a entenderlo si no me explicas qué te asusta tanto?" se quejó frustrada la castaña.

No era la primera vez que habían discutido sobre algo parecido. De pequeñas, se habían contado todo, lo habían compartido todo. Pero con el tiempo, Fate se había vuelto más recluida con algunos temas, y Nanoha normalmente asertiva, no había sido capaz de forzarla a hablar. En ocasiones, Nanoha se acostaba con la sensación de que se estaban distanciando, que entraban en el mundo de los adultos con sus extrañas complicaciones. Odiaba pensar así. Y tampoco podía culpar a Fate de levantar un muro frente a ella, no sería justo cuando ella misma guardaba algunos secretos a Fate.

"Tú" soltó Fate la respuesta a la pregunta que Nanoha le había formulado sin darse cuenta. Nanoha parpadeó intentando esconder la herida expresión que se rompió de inmediato.

"¿A qué te refieres?¿Yo? ¿Te doy miedo?" preguntó. Una parte de su consciente sabía que ahora Fate no sería capaz de negar una respuesta honesta. Otra parte de ella, más emocional, había olvidado por completo que Fate seguía bajo el influjo de la droga.

"¡No!" se defendió Fate, no podía soportar ver a Nanoha con ese brillo herido tras sus ojos. "No te tengo miedo, temo por ti. ¿No lo ves, Nanoha? Cuándo estuve presa, aguanté pensando en ti, en volver a verte. Cuando tuviste aquel... accidente, me volví loca pensando que ibas a morir, que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa u oír tu risa. Acabo de recordarlo todo en un sueño...Me atemoriza, me hace sentir un vacío aquí" dijo apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón. Miró a Nanoha a los ojos " Me asusta " confesó. "Tengo miedo de lo que me haces sentir".

Nanoha se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Mientras, Fate parecía recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de decir y tragó saliva percatándose de la interpretación a la que podía concluir. Maldijo el suero de la verdad y se maldijo a sí misma, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que Nanoha en su inocencia no se diera cuenta del trasfondo del mensaje.

"¿Qué te hago sentir, Fate-chan?" preguntó Nanoha con voz suave y lenta.

"..." Fate se mordió la lengua "Calidez" susurró simplemente. "Me haces sentir calidez dentro." comentó.

"Siento la ingravidez cuando no estoy volando. Felicidad. Cariño. Siento que me falta tiempo cuando estoy contigo y que se entorpece cuando estamos separadas." Siguió enumerando distraídamente. "Me gusta quién soy cuando estoy contigo, me siento como una persona normal." a esto esbozó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Siento un hormigueo en el estómago, aunque no tengo hambre" señaló confusa, Nanoha que escuchaba atenta y embelesada, sonrió enternecida. "Me haces sentir más feliz cuando estoy contenta; más triste, más preocupada, más enfadada..." Fate se detuvo, incluso con el suero como canalizante para sincerarse, era difícil describir las fuertes sensaciones que Nanoha producía en ella.

Antes de que pudiera delatarse más, Nanoha la detuvo depositando un dedo sobre sus labios. Fate la ojeó nerviosa. Ya era tarde para rectificar.

* * *

"Fate-chan" la llamó Nanoha en voz baja "Siento hacerte esto, pero necesito saberlo" se disculpó antes de hacer uso de la ventaja que el suero le daba sobre Fate.

Tragó saliva y su semblante era todo seriedad."¿Me quieres?" preguntó al fin. Y se preguntaba si podría escuchar la respuesta de Fate con los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón interfiriendo ruidosos en sus oídos.

"Con todo mi ser" se oyó la respuesta danzar en el aire con convicción.

Nanoha tomó aire. Fate sintió que se le enmarañaban las entrañas. De repente Nanoha echó a reír. Le saltaron algunas lágrimas. Era una risa de alivio, de toda la tensión acumulada durante tanto tiempo. Tiempo que había perdido por su propia estupidez, y la de Fate. a fin de cuentas, parecía que ambas sentían lo mismo.

Tras desahogarse, Nanoha miró a su compañera que la observaba en silencio y preocupación.

"Tu turno" dijo feliz Nanoha. "Pregúntame".

Fate frunció el ceño confusa. Nanoha sonrió. "Pregúntame lo mismo" le reavivó.

La rubia obedeció por inercia "¿Me... me quieres, Nanoha?"

La sonrisa de Nanoha se ensanchó hasta las orejas "Más que a mi propia vida" afirmó.

Fate parpadeó y de repente se irguió con una sonrisa clara y una expresión jovial y brillante. Había comprendido. "¿Quieres decir...?"

Nanoha soltó unas risitas y afirmó con la cabeza.

Fate volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella y la abrazó como un oso. Nanoha volvió a reír y ésta vez Fate se le unió.

Cuando se calmaron, se miraron la una a la otra, y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se estaban besando apasionadamente.


End file.
